A Leap of Faith
by rosesakura437
Summary: Severa and Robin have just recently started dating. However, Severa, as much as she hates to admit it, has no idea how to act romantically. So with the help of her friends, Severa tries to become the best girlfriend she can possibly be.


Severa walked around the camp. She was so nervous. How the hell was she gonna talk to Robin about her feelings? Her and Robin had been friends for a while now but...she was starting to see her as more than a friend. She gazed at Robin across from her in her tent. It looked as if she were reading a book. She sighed. Robin's pink hair was in a ponytail, as always and her eyes were completely focused on the book in front of her. Severa took a deep breath in. She spoke quietly to herself,"You can do this. If you can talk to mother, you can talk to her. Just do it and get it over with." Severa walked towards Robin's tent and spoke,"Hey, Robin? Can I talk to you about something?" Robin turned her head towards her and smiled warmly at her,"Of course, Sev. Talk away." Severa breathed in slowly,"Ok, so you know how we are like best friends and we would do anything to protect each other? Well...I kind of don't want to be friends anymore." Robin's eyes widened,"Wait...what? Severa? I don't understand. Why don't you want to be friends anymore? Is it something I did? Oh Naga, was it because of the bad stew I gave you? I'm so sorry!" Severa frowned,"What? No! It has nothing to do with that. What I meant is that, instead of being friends...I wanted to be lovers...maybe even wives." Robin's eyes widened and she blushed,"Oh my gods, what?!" Severa blushed heavily,"I...I know you probably don't feel the same way, but there it is...I have felt this way about you ever since we fought together in our first battle. I always worried that if I told you, you either wouldn't feel the same way or you would not want to be friends with me anymore and I just couldn't-" Robin then chuckled and kissed Severa gently on her cheek. Severa gasped in shock,"R-Robin?" Robin smiled warmly,"I'm so happy I'm not the only one who feels this way anymore." Severa spoke,"So...wait...does this mean you..." Robin spoke,"I love you too, Severa, with all my heart. I don't think my life would be the same without your cute pigtails and your beautiful smile." Severa blushed,"You really mean that? Oh my gods! I'm so happy! But also a little annoyed." Robin raised an eyebrow,"Oh? And how's that my dearest Sev?" Severa took out a piece of paper,"I was so prepared for you to reject me, not that any sane person would reject my beautiful self, so I had a bunch of comebacks that I was gonna say to you. You know, to make you feel like you were making the wrong choice...I guess." Robin smiled,"I see you have been thinking about this for awhile now." Severa nodded,"You have no idea. I even talked to that airhead Inigo for advice on wooing you. Yes, I was that desperate. Owain also tried to give me ideas on what to give you, which brings me to this." Severa then pulls out a seashell necklace from her pocket,"I knew you liked seashells...so I figured I would finally give you this." Robin gasped as she touched the necklace carefully,"Oh Severa, it's gorgeous. Thank you so much. I truly appreciate it. I shall wear it proudly always." Severa smiled gently,"Really? Wow. I was kind of afraid you were going to like it honestly, but I am so happy you do." Robin chuckled,"You are so thoughtful, one of the things I love you so much about you, Severa." Severa blushed again and spoke,"Well, I guess I am gonna have to tell Mom and Dad eventually about us. Ugh. I totally forgot about that." Robin spoke,"I'm sure they will be happy for us , sweetie." She smiled in relief.

Chrom then walked in and spoke,"Hey Robin I have some questions about-" Robin and Severa looked at him questioningly. Chrom then backed away,"I can come back later, sorry for interrupting." Severa then spoke,"No, it's fine. I was just gonna leave." Robin then spoke,"Wait, Severa. Are you sure you really have to go right this second?" Severa spoke,"Well, yea. You obviously have to talk with Chrom and I don't want to bother you." Robin spoke,"Well..alright then. But just one more thing before you go." Severa then looked at her again,"Yea what is-" She then was interrupted by Robin's lips going onto hers. Robin smiled,"Love you." Severa's eyes widened and she was blushing madly,"Yea, love you too, Robin."

Severa walked towards her tent when all of a sudden Inigo's voice interrupted her thoughts,"Soooo? How did it go, Severa? Did she swoon into your arms like I said she would?" Owain then chimed in,"Or praise you in delight because she was amazed by the necklace?" Severa spoke,"Well...I wouldn't say swoon...but she apparently does want to be with me and she loved the necklace." Inigo and Owain's eyes lit up,"Really?! Yes! Way to go Sev!" Inigo held up his hand,"High five!" Severa narrowed her eyes and spoke,"I am not doing that." Inigo insisted,"Don't leave me hanging, Sev. I will do this all night. I swear." Severa rolled her eyes and returned his high five. Inigo then spoke,"So...what are you going to do with her next, lover girl?"Severa blushed and sighed,"I'm not sure. I was thinking of taking her into the town and maybe shopping or something. I will think about it." Owain spoke,"Ooh! You should take her to the Summer festival in Ylisse!" Severa spoke,"The summer festival? Would she even like that though?" Inigo spoke,"You won't know until you ask. I have learned that the hard way with many ladies." Severa then spoke happily,"Alright, I'll do it. But only because I really like her and because your ideas actually worked the last time." Inigo then patted her on the back and spoke,"That's the spirit!"


End file.
